The present specification discloses technology relating to a circuit assembly
Overlapping a circuit board and a heat dissipating member via an insulating layer is a well known technology. In this wiring board in of JP 2015-156463A, forms wiring for electrical connections and wiring for heat dissipation are formed via an adhesive layer on one side of a polyimide layer, with a heat dissipating plate layered onto the other side of the polyimide layer via an adhesive layer. Through-wiring that is connected to the wiring for heat dissipation is formed in through-holes that are formed in the polyimide layer and one of the adhesive layers. The wiring for electrical connections and the wiring for heat dissipation are selectively covered by an insulating layer in a selectively exposed state. As a result, there is electrical insulation and thermal conductivity between the electrical connection wiring and the heat dissipating plate due to the adhesive layer and the polyimide layer.